Forget-Me-Not
by MicroPoe10
Summary: Forgotten within the walls of a psychiatric hospital, young minds slowly deteriorate. Including that of Juniper Clark, a young woman with a world of secrets, and a wealth of knowledge. Spencer Reid, never expected to fall in love, then again he never expected to meet his match intellectually. However a mind is a terrible thing to waste and there is a killer lurking in the shadows.


" _I can't go back to yesterday - because I was a different person then."_

 _~ Lewis Carroll_

It had been just one week since his encounter with the black widow, and Spencer Reid walked quietly down the halls of Ridgeview Hospital. Eyes downcast only looking up to acknowledge medical personnel with a silent nod. He had been questioning his own sanity for years, always wondering if he'd have some kind of psychotic break or schizophrenic episode before he was thirty but it never all bets were off when he got the call from his mother's doctors, memories seemed to blur together and others seemed to just dissapate. He began to assume this must be what it was like for an unsub right before they cracked. His mother had been diagnosed with the early stages of dementia. He had done his research, and doctors had previously assured him that he was too young to worry, but the folder hidden away in his satchel begged to differ. He made his way through the halls of the hospital's psychiatric ward stopping just outside of room 144. He noticed patients walking aimlessly around, many unsupervised and confused. They looked just like him, maybe not physically, but in age they were definitely his equals. Would this be him in a few years, how could he forget Morgan, Garcia, JJ?

He reached out and pulled the charge nurse aside, while he spoke one patient caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Sitting alone in the corner of the room in a faded chair, sat a woman in a paisley dress looking at him over the rim of her book. She looked at him with curiosity, a look which he returned. How easily his thoughts of the future seem to vanish, she smiled warmly at him, before adjusting herself within the cushiony confines of the chair and tucking her feet underneath her.

"Excuse me…" He stammered, trying to regain some composure, pulling his thoughts away from the girl in the paisley dress. He gave her another passing glance, she smiled with a small chuckle, shook her head and returned to her book.

"I couldn't help but notice these people aren't apart of the general population…what's their diagnosis?" The nurse looked up from her med-cart perplexed by his question at first before replying.

"These are the patients who have advanced early onset alzheimer's and dementia. Many of their families have had them committed, others have simply just pawned on us and forgotten about. It's quite sad really." Spencer stole a glance back into the room, scanning every face locking them away in his mind. Before finally resting back on the girl in the corner. The charge nurse voice playing over his thoughts.

"For many of our patients and their families wait, hopeful for a cure, some only have maybe 5-10 years of good memories left. Others are already gone...we call them the forget-me-nots." The name made Spencer cringe, forget-me-nots not exactly a term of endearment. The nurse had already shuffled off to finish her rounds, when he glanced back into the room, the girl in the paisley dress was gone, just her book remained. His phone went off, with the whirring sounds of the tardis, gift of one Penelope Garcia.

"Hey Hotch...yea...got it, on my way."

A/N: Hey everyone...wow it's been awhile since I posted anything really. I know that I have been known to publish just stories based off of Supernatural. But I feel like I want to branch out a little, I will continue with my supernatural fics as soon as inspiration returns. But for now please enjoy my latest en devour based off Criminal Minds...I do not own any characters from Criminal Minds except my OC that will be named within the next chapter. So please enjoy and R&R below, only positive reviews and criticism please and thank you.


End file.
